Querida Hermana:
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Pequeño momento sentimental desde la vista de Jason. Créditos en la imagen.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro) Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan. Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

**Nota:** Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Hermanos Grace" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

* * *

><p><span>-¿Prometes que la entregarás?-le pregunté a Will.<span>

-Claro que si Jason, no tienes de que preocuparte-me dijo guardando la carta que le dii.

-Es que si se llega a perder…-dije murmurando ansioso.

-No pasara, ¿ok?-me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Ok-dije sonriendo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir porque se hace tarde. Te veré luego-me dijo despidiéndose y corriendo junto con sus hermanos.

La cosa era que había algo así como una reunión entre los hijos de apolo y las cazadoras de artemisa. A todo esto se suponía que era un curso. ¿Para qué? Quién sabe. Pero juntar chicas que odian chicos con estos, era mala idea.

Pero parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

Había aprovechado para mandarle algo a mi hermana.

A quien de por si no había visto hace meses y con eso del contacto con hombres prohibido, que anduviera de caza, digamos que la cosa era difícil.

Para ella y para mí.

Así que un pequeño contacto serviría para mí.

_Querida Hermana:_

_Bueno la verdad es que tengo que confesar un par de cosas._

_La primera, es que no sabía cómo llamarte o escribirte. Como quiera que sea. No sabía que poner en esta carta. Querida hermana, querida Thalia, Hermana, Thalia, no tenía ni la menor idea. Fuera porque tenía miedo a que no te gustara, te ofendiera, etc._

_La segunda, es que te escribo esta carta dudando sobre si te la hare llegar. No es que no quiera hablarte ni muchos menos pero si me preocupa que no sea capaz de decirte todo lo que quiero o que se me pase algo y luego ya no tenga oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Pero me arriesgare._

_Desde que nos separamos tuve la esperanza de volverte a ver, estar juntos y ser una familia, justo como lo hacíamos antes cuando era pequeño. Me encantaba estar siempre contigo, porque te veía más que como mi hermana como una heroína. Creo que eso nunca cambio._

_Pero después de unos años supe lo que había pasado con mama. Y si bien me hizo daño no lo fue tanto en comparación a la noticia de que tú no estabas. Era la incertidumbre de no saber tu paradero, tu estado (viva o muerta) era lo que me aterraba._

_Por fin te vi. Cuando estaba con Piper y Leo en una misión. No eran circunstancias que me hubieran agradado para nuestro reencuentro pero no me podía quejar cuando venía pidiendo con todo mi corazón el volverte a ver. Pero había algo diferente en ti. Era tu actitud, tu postura, tu mirada, casi todo lo que había conocido de ti lo creí perdido. Supe que no pero ya sabes, la primera impresión._

_Te ahorrare lo que pensé mucho tiempo después de nuestro encuentro. Pero en conclusión, sentí y sigo sintiendo más de una cosa al verte, al hablar contigo o de simplemente saberte con vida._

_Pensé que sería genial porque mi deseo se haría realidad. Pero me entere de todo este rollo de las cazadoras y mis esperanzas se esfuman por momentos._

_Los chicos dicen que no me preocupe. Los ignore de cierta forma._

_Luego Percy (quien es quien mejor te conoce), me dijo que tú te sentías casi de la misma forma a como yo pero que también estaba el factor de todo lo que pasaste para llegar a donde estabas y que de una u otra forma lo hubieras cambiado por mí. Aun yendo en contra de una diosa._

_Lo agradezco._

_Solo tengo una cosa que pedir._

_Quiero verte y hablarte al menos por un día entero. Donde no haya peligro de ningún tipo. Solo tú y yo compartiéndolo como antes. Llegándonos a conocer y contarnos todos estos años._

_P.D.: Te quiero desde que nací y eso solo ha ido en aumento con el tiempo. Y a pesar de todo creo que aún hay algún camino para que nuestra hermandad y cariño no desaparezca._

_Eso espero._

_Jason._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Hola.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

Este es mi primer fic Percabeth, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

Creo que ha estado largo, pero me pareció necesario hacerlo porque más corto simplemente no me parecía bien pero bueno.


End file.
